


Bloodhound Gang

by BeniMaiko



Series: Gifts to Other Authors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mentions of bestiality, Rimming, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff finds out.<br/>I read eeyore9990's work and wondered what if the Sheriff hadn't been in the know. Wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodhound Gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do It Like They Do On The Discovery Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446583) by [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990). 



He froze in the doorway. His first thought was to question why there was a dog in the house. Stiles knew his father was allergic and had stopped begging for a pet when he was 13. Why would he decide to break the rules now?

Then it clicked in his mind’s eye. The dog had his snout pressed against Stiles’ ass and was making loud, wet slurping noises. He could see exactly what the dog was doing to his son, and he instantly knew why Stiles had snuck a dog into his home.

John felt sick. He must have made a sound, because Stiles’ eyes locked onto his for a brief moment before he threw himself off the side of his bed. John backed slowly away from the door and staggered back downstairs. He thought he was an open minded guy, but there were lines he couldn’t cross.

He had been very accepting when Stiles had come out to him as a bisexual on his 18th birthday. It hadn’t bothered him at all. His son had a huge heart, so there was no reason he would reject the opportunity for love just because of someone’s gender.

Bestiality, on the other hand, was NOT acceptable. That wasn’t love. That was his son using an animal for sexual purposes only. John could not understand how his sweet, loveable son, the same son who delivered injured strays to Dr. Deaton for care that he paid for out of his own pocket, could take advantage of an innocent creature like that.

He was already thinking of ways to fund the no-doubt _extensive_ psychotherapy his son would need when Stiles crept into the room. The teenager had dressed in sleep pants and a tee-shirt before coming downstairs. Thank God for small favors.

“Dad.” Stiles began before clearing his throat and trying again. ‘Uh. Dad, I need to tell you about something.”

John cringed inside. “We’ll get you help, son. You must know that what you did is not OK, but I love you. We’ll fix this.”

Stiles looked green around the gills. “Oh my God. I, uh, _know_ what that looked like, and I appreciate your support, but that was NOT what you think it was.” He looked over to the kitchen door and hissed, “Derek. Get your ass in here.”

If the older man had felt ill before, it was nothing to the nausea that rolled over him when he realized that Derek Hale, of all people, had been in the room with his son while the dog rimmed him.

“Fucking hell, Hale. Is this your fault? Was that your dog up there? What have you gotten my son into?” The Sheriff was enraged. His face flushed and his heart was pounding like he was going to have that heart attack Stiles was in constant fear of.

Derek blushed to the tips of his ears and mumbled, “I’m the dog.”

That didn’t even make sense. John must have misheard. “It is your dog, then?”

Stiles made a harsh snort. “No dad, Derek _is_ the dog. The dog doesn’t belong to him, he is him. Well, not a dog, a wolf. Derek is the wolf.”

The Sheriff squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them again. Derek sat next to Stiles and held his hand. The Sheriff squeezed his eyes shut again and opened them again. Hale and his son were still holding hands.

“Dad, what are you doing?” the younger man asked as he watched his dad open and shut his eyes.

John sighed. “I don’t know. Are you on drugs? Am _I_ on drugs?” He watched Stiles elbow the older boy in the ribs and hiss, “Show him.”

He watched as Derek’s face changed. It got hairier and less hairy at the same time. What had happened to his eyebrows? His forehead and nose grew heavier, bulkier somehow. Fangs sprouted in his mouth and his eyes flashed electric blue.

“Ah. It’s me. I’m the one on drugs.” Had he been accidently drugged at work? Was this brought on by stress? Maybe he and Stiles could get some sort of group discount on their therapy.

Derek slumped in his seat as his face returned to normal. Stiles gave his hand a pat. “See? I told you he wouldn’t shoot you.” The young man turned to his dad. “No one’s on drugs, pops. He’s a werewolf.”

John stared at his son. Werewolf. _Werewolf._ That certainly explained a few things. It was a relief that his son wasn’t into bestiality, at least.

The absurdity of the situation made him laugh. He laughed until tears were streaming down his face. He laughed until his ribs ached and he had to support himself on the table.

He was _relieved_ that his son was in a sexual relationship with a significantly older man, who also happened to be a werewolf, because it meant he wasn’t out finding stray dogs to have sex with.

“Right. Well, from now on lock your door. I need a drink.” How was this his life?

Stiles stood up and started to drag Derek out of the kitchen. He turned back and patted his dad on the shoulder. “You should go talk to Melissa. She once walked in on Scott while he was wolfed out and licking his own balls.”

John groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands in an attempt to erase that mental image while Stiles and his boyfriend went back upstairs. _Fucking teenagers._

**Author's Note:**

> Read the comments. Leave a comment. Good things happen in comments. whispers... (comment)


End file.
